


Your Scientist

by Frostagin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Possible OOCness, i havent proofread this so its probably really rambly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostagin/pseuds/Frostagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in love and you're not sure what to do. Luckily, actions happen for you. It all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING I DIDNT PROOFREAD THIS  
> its probably got proper spelling and proper grammar but its also probably really rambly  
> it also includes adorable crush cecil so theres your motivation to read it  
> also its short since i cant write long things, ever
> 
> also there might be oocness cecil sounds off but i didnt feel like fixing it and i havent really heard much from carlos yet so

Carlos.  
Sweet, wonderful, perfect Carlos.  
What else is there to say? I mean, you could go on for days about the minutiae of _how_ he is sweet, _how_ he is wonderful, _how_ he is just so perfect. But it all boils down to just that. You don't think you could get mad at Carlos if you tried. You would worry about him, sure, but never mad. Because anything that he could do that would make you mad would feel so out of character you would be sure something bad had happened to him. Something about him had just clicked the moment you first saw him. His hair was beautiful, his face was beautiful, his voice was beautiful, and even in that very first moment you somehow knew his soul was beautiful too. You knew you were growing on him, too, because you were spending time together as friends, even if that wasn't exactly what you had been hoping for. Still, you were slowly getting used to listening to the words coming out of his mouth instead of just his sweet, perfect voice, and you could hold a conversation.  
He was adapting to Night Vale, too. The town is always a shock to those who don't come from it, but he feels like he fits in now. He's still obviously not _from_ Night Vale, but everyone who is worth knowing are friendly towards him. You're his closest friend, though, since you are so ready to talk to him.  
The trouble with this is that you are also learning that almost everything in Night Vale is strange to him. And it's made you scared to try and move further. As much as you want to, you're scared of scaring him off forever, and losing him, losing sweet beautiful Carlos. He's accepted your moving birthmarks. It took him a while -- which is why, you think, it took him so long to call you, even if it was for scientific purposes -- but he's decided that they're more fascinating than scary. He might think otherwise if he knew what your tentacles can do, though. The tentacles on your arms can become real tentacles, though you don't really know how to control when. It's usually when you're angry, or aroused. And there's the problem right there: you know the two of you will both eventually consent, and you will forget about them, and scare him off. You don't know how to explain them to him since he isn't used to them. Everyone else accepts it. Even Steve Carlsburg. As rude and idiotic as that man is, he doesn't see birthmark tentacles as strange, even of your variety. You truly have no idea how to go about this situation. And you have no one to ask, since you haven't seen your parents in a long time.  
Perhaps you could find time to ask your listeners. Oh, but you don't like bothering them with your personal life! Not that you haven't in the past. A couple people have stopped you, being the local celebrity you are, and wished you luck with Carlos. Perhaps they wouldn't mind if you didn't have anything more pressing. Yes, this is definitely a good plan. 

"Listeners, will you bear with me just once more? I am romantically inept. I am horribly romantically inept, and I need help. I'm sure you know how wonderful and perfect Carlos is. I know I've gone on about it time and time again. But I have a problem: I would like to go on a date with this wonderful man. And, I'll admit it, I don't really know how to go about it. I barely know where to start. I won't go on about this too long, but if you've got any suggestions, please do contact me. Thank you so much. And now, the weather."  
Yes, this will work, you're sure of it, you think to yourself. You have confidence in your plan. You sit back, sip your coffee, and calmly listen to the weather.

After your show is over, you head home. Same old schedule. Your mind drifts off into lands of what is going to be eaten tonight, since you can't go with the easy option of pasta anymore, and you bump into someone whilst staring off into space. "Oh, I'm sorry!" You look up, hoping it isn't Steve or a hooded figure. Instead of either of those dreadful things, you see something beautiful. "Cecil!" That something says to you. He is definitely Carlos. You step back to male some conversation room. Not that you wouldn't mind being close to Carlos, but it's not as if you're dating yet. "This is fortunate. I wanted to talk to you," he continues.  
"...About what?" You know it won't be a request for a date, but you hope it is anyway.  
"Well, I was listening to your show today. You really could have just asked."  
You tilt your head, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"A date."  
Whoa.  
Didn't see that one coming. "....You're... not joking, right?"  
"Of course not, Cecil."

The conversation continues, and you decide to go to Rico's Pizza tomorrow after work, since it's about time for your weekly meal there anyway. Tomorrow on the radio you will announce your success in getting a date, so any listeners concerned about your relationship status will know the situation. You decide to take things slow, so you won't overwhelm your scientist, and you think things will turn out great.  
Your scientist.

You like the sound of that.


End file.
